horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
FEEFA
"FEEFA" is a 2018 song by 6ix9ine featuring Gunna. Lyrics Gunna Trapped on one stop, served my own block, bought my own watch (Own watch) Loaded Glock, lettin' that thing pop (Pop), they can't freeze us (Freeze us) Skybox, we been at the top, they can't see us (See us) Big knots, fuck the dirty cops (Hey Michael) They can't seize nothin' Big shot, fuck that little thot, I don't need y'all I stay high, fucked her and forgot, like amnesia Real fly, yellow Prada socks, Bumblebee, huh Went and got, Dior suit and tie, Christian clean, huh 1: 6ix9ine The streets so cold, gotta ride wit' a pole Gotta stay ready for the smoke, 'cause niggas tryna take my soul I can't go Thought niggas was my bros, but they changed though Niggas don't know shit 'bout that How the fuck a nigga switch like that? Gotta ride with a stick 'bout that Pull a grip from the hip like that Keep it around me, I can't never lack Niggas around me, they stay with the strap Move from around me, or you could get whacked I see an opp and I'm leavin' him flat, oh-oh 2: Gunna Percocet, bitches on me, I'm a walkin' brand Stackin' these bands, show like 80 a grand, hoes in the sprinter van Pullin' up sprayin', bullet holes in the trash cans, I'ma erase your man Gunna again, I'll never follow your trend, nigga, you do what you can Gunna Trapped on one stop, served my own block, bought my own watch (Own watch) Loaded Glock, lettin' that thing pop (Pop), they can't freeze us (Freeze us) Skybox, we been at the top, they can't see us (See us) Big knots, fuck the dirty cops, they can't seize nothin' Big shot, fuck that little thot, I don't need y'all I stay high, fucked her and forgot, like amnesia Real fly, yellow Prada socks, Bumblebee, huh Went and got, Dior suit and tie, Christian clean, huh 3: 6ix9ine I can't sleep, just took 'em off 15 Had to break it down to three Get on one knee I prayed to the lord that he'd watch my family Thinking this bitch gon' wait on me Thinking my fans remember me Thinking my friends remember me Nigga, don't switch up on me Can't tell me shit, 'specially not no bitch Ten for ten with this shit I'ma still drop these hits, I'ma still pop my shit Got a Draco with the kick Glock .30, hollow tips Ride around with that shit all on my hip See an opp, let it hit Lately, I been on some "suck my dick" shit 6ix9ine Bitch, I'm stressin', oh, bitch, I'm stressin' Mama sayin', "Don't cry, count your blessings" I can't sleep, I can't sleep (Hey, Michael) I can't, uh Why It Sucks #The stupid lyrics. #6ix9ine's voice is grating. #This is one of the worst songs off of Dummy Boy. Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Gunna Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2018 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics